


Giving him what he needs, not just what he wants

by sharkie335



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Bondage, Fisting, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-14
Updated: 2011-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-22 14:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney’s going to give John everything he needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving him what he needs, not just what he wants

John lay on his stomach, legs spread, waiting for Rodney to get out of the shower. He’d already taken his - long and hot as he could stand it, massage feature pounding the brutal knots in his shoulders into submission.

They were in a four star hotel in New York, taking their annual “haven’t defected” leave, and John was looking forward to a long evening of play, something they weren’t able to do on Atlantis. He knew that Rodney had something planned for tonight, but he was too relaxed to be nervous.

The water cut off, and a few minutes later the bathroom door opened, letting out clouds of steam. He heard footsteps as Rodney came out, and then they paused.

Turning his head, he said, “So, see something you like?”

Rodney growled and then pounced, landing on the bed, straddling one of John’s thighs. He bent down and licked a slow path up the side of John’s neck. “God, I’ve missed this,” he said.

John knew that it wasn’t the sex that Rodney meant. It was the ability to be slow and gentle and unhurried. They were on-call twenty-four hours a day on Atlantis. On Earth, they weren’t the people that were called in urgent situations.

He tipped his head to give Rodney better access, and was rewarded with Rodney’s teeth scraping over the tendon where his shoulder met his neck. He didn’t even try to stop the groan.

“I thought I might tie you tonight,” Rodney said thoughtfully.

“Don’t need to,” John said, a little breathless at the idea. “Not like I’m going to struggle to get away.”

“I like the idea that all you can do is feel,” Rodney said. He sat up, rubbing his hands from John’s shoulders to his hands, pushing them towards the head of the bed.

Only then did John notice the ropes tucked into the top of the mattress. He had a brief moment of panic - too many times being tied up by the bad guys - but a deep breath and it dissipated. He continued to breath deep as Rodney wrapped the rope around and around his wrists. When he finally finished, John tugged on them gently, and then pulled hard. They held, and John let himself melt into the bed.

Rodney’s hands on his shoulders weren’t a surprise. The massage was, though definitely not unwelcome. “If you wanted to rub my back, you didn’t have to tie me up,” he said jokingly. “I would have laid here willingly.”

A chuckle was the only response he got. Large warm hands sought out each tight spot, each knotted muscle, and worked it loose. John knew that he was making obscene sounds but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

Gradually, Rodney’s hands worked their way down. At their first touch to John’s ass, he groaned. The massage had been great, really, but it wasn’t what he wanted.

Rodney shifted down the bed and between John’s legs, spreading John’s cheeks as he went. Before John could brace himself, Rodney had licked his hole, making John shout into the pillow.

That certainly didn’t stop Rodney, who licked and sucked at John before sliding the tip of his tongue inside him. John whimpered. It felt amazing, but it wasn’t _enough_. “Please,” he moaned.

“Shh, John,” Rodney said. “We’ve got all night.” He punctuated the sentence by sliding one thick finger slowly inside. “I have _plans_ for you.”

John had known it, but to have it stated so baldly made him squirm. Rodney continued to lick his hole, as that single finger moved in and out so slowly John could barely tell which way it was going.

He felt and heard Rodney shifting up onto his knees, and then he sat cross-legged, forcing John’s legs wider. John spread them until he felt the stretch his thighs, wanting to show just how badly he wanted whatever Rodney wanted to give him.

There was the snap of a cap being opened, and Rodney pulled his finger out. When it returned, it was slick with the good lube, and it had a friend.

Two fingers were better than one, but still not enough. “C’mon, Rodney,” John begged. “Give me more.” He tried to lift his hips, but with Rodney between his legs, he couldn’t move.

“Patience, John,” Rodney said. “I’m going to give you all you can handle, but on _my_ pace, not yours.”

John whimpered. He was rapidly approaching desperate, and while he knew that Rodney would untie him if he asked, he didn’t want to ask. He just wanted to get fucked.

Rodney was maintaining that slow, steady, maddening pace. Just as John was ready to demand that Rodney fuck him _now_ , Rodney added a third finger, rubbing right over John’s prostate. John shouted incoherently, thrusting his cock into the bedding before pushing back as best he could.

At that, Rodney _pulled out_ , the bastard. “No coming yet,” he said. “Can you get up on your knees?”

Aw, hell. John wouldn’t be able to thrust against the bed if he was on his knees. But he was more than a little curious at this point. John didn’t need this much prep if he was going to just be fucked, and Rodney knew it. He got up on his knees.

The position left his cock hanging free between his thighs, his balls drawn up and heavy. He groaned as Rodney slid three fingers back in.

He couldn’t rub his cock against anything, but he could push back. He did so, losing himself in the sensation. Then Rodney brushed his pinky against the rim of his hole. “Ready for a little more?”

“Are you - “ he swallowed thickly, unable to finish the sentence.

“If the question is: ‘Are we going to see if you can take my fist?’ the answer is yes.”

Oh. OH. “Oh, hell, yes,” he said. He spread his thighs a little wider. They’d talked about this, but the time had never been right. Right now, though, they had nothing but time.

The tip of Rodney’s little finger nudged against John’s hole, and pushed a little inside. Then he pulled all the way out. “What - “

“Relax, John. Just need more lube.” He heard the tube being squeezed, and then Rodney started to push inside again.

His four fingers together were a little thicker than Rodney’s dick, and only got more so as he pushed in. John took a deep breath and let it out slowly, trying to will his body to accept it.

Rodney pulled back and pushed in, pulled back and pushed deeper. John could feel his knuckles, pressed up tight against his hole. “Another slow breath, John,” he said, and as John let it out, he pushed hard, stretching John wide around the palm of his hand. John groaned.

“Talk to me,” Rodney said.

“You want me to talk?” he demanded incredulously, gasping between each word.

Rodney, bastard that he was, stopped moving. “I need to know that you’re doing okay,” he said. “So I need you to take deep, slow, even breaths, and yes, I need you to talk.”

John whimpered, and then tried to focus on slowing his breathing. Only then did he realize just how close he was to hyperventilating. As he got it under control, Rodney didn’t move at all. Finally, when he no longer felt like he was going to pass out, he said, “Feels so good, so full.”

Rodney rewarded him by pulling most of the way out and then back in slowly. “More,” he said.

“I don’t know how you do it,” John said it. “It’s almost like you’re reading my mind, like you know what I want before I do.”

As John talked, Rodney kept moving, sliding his palm in and out, over and over. “More,” he said again.

John closed his eyes, trying to hide from himself, even as he let Rodney see everything. “I don’t think I’ll ever get enough of you, but your fist is a good start. _Please_ Rodney, I need it now. Don’t hold back,” he begged.

In response, Rodney pulled back until just the tips of his fingers were still inside. There was a shift, and he started to push back in. “Okay,” he said. “Deep breath and let it out.”

John obeyed, and as he breathed out the pressure against his hole increased. Just when he thought he couldn’t take it anymore, Rodney’s hand slid inside and John closed tight around his wrist.

“Oh, god,” he groaned. This was the fullest he’d ever been - almost to the point of pain, but not quite. He could feel Rodney pushing in and out a tiny bit as he twisted his hand and then his knuckles were jammed up hard against John’s prostate. Had there been slightest touch to John’s cock, he would have shot like a horny teenager. As it was, it was a close thing. “Please, Rodney. Touch me, make me come.”

“I will in a minute,” Rodney said. “I want to watch you.”

If John could have reached down, he would have, but his hands were still bound. All he could do was ride Rodney’s fist as it fucked him.

He could have sworn he was losing his mind before finally, _finally_ , Rodney wrapped his free hand around John’s cock and squeezed it firmly. “Okay, John,” he said.

With a harsh cry, John thrust down into Rodney’s hand and then back on his fist, forcing him deeper. Every muscle in his body tightened as lighting flashed through his limbs. By the time it was over, he was on his knees through sheer force of will.

Rodney slowly slid his hand out, causing John to hiss in discomfort. He was a little surprised when Rodney got to his knees, but then he felt the bed shake and he realized that Rodney was jerking off.

“Rodney, wait. Let me suck you,” John said, twisting in the ropes.

“Too close. Maybe next time,” and then warm fluid spattered on his ass.

Barely half awake, John sank down to the bed when guided by Rodney. He woke up a little when he started to wipe John down, and even more when he was untied, but when Rodney wrapped him up in his arms, he started to drift again. He felt _amazing_.

And best yet, Rodney had said, “Next time.”


End file.
